1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electromechanical switching system with a multi-stage gearbox which may be used, for example, for changing the rotational speed of a drum by selecting of a reduction factor, and with geared step motors for the positioning of components, for example, optical reproduction elements, corresponding to the selected reduction factor for the drum rotational speed.
2. The Prior Art
With electrophotographic copying machines and drawing-duplicating machines the problem is encountered of producing reduced-size copies from an original copy. This is effected in general in that a speed difference is produced between the transport speed of the original copy and the rotational speed of a photoconductor drum, on whcih a latent electrostatic charge image of the original copy is created, by reducing the transport speed of the original copy, which for example runs via an original-copy drum through an exposure and projection position, by predetermined reduction factors in a particular ratio. In a known device this is effected by choosing the reduction factor by means of electromechanical scanning elements which act on further electric final control elements. This presupposes, however, an expensive electromechanically switchable gearbox for changing of the transport speed of the original copy.